


Ice is Tempered by Wind

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hey, The dick makes a second appearance, anyway, im not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Collin is nervous, Gavin isn't helping, and where did Caleb come from?





	Ice is Tempered by Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeyyyyy guyyyssss 
> 
> please don't kill me
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG I HAD LIKE NO INSPIRATION TO WRITE IT IM SORRY 
> 
> PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS TO WRITE SO I COULD POSSIBLY BE INSPIRED FOR ANOTHER PART
> 
> anyway, enjoy

Collin was nervous. 

Well, then again, when wasn't he nervous? 

But that was beside the point. 

Because today, he was going to the police department. He was wanting to see if he wanted to fill out an application and join the force as well, or if he'd like to do something else. Because while he was with Markus, he had found doing things outside of his former function difficult to do. He couldn't paint well(his hands were too shaky), wasn't the best at piano(he couldn't get his fingers to hit the right keys) and wasn't the best at chess(again, his hands are very shaky). 

Okay, to be fair, he doesn't even know if he’ll still be good at what he was programmed to do. He hasn't tried as of yet, but he is a bit excited to try. But also a bit nervous, because he doesn't want to fail miserably- like he did at painting- and get embarrassed in front of Hank and Connor. 

Might as well try, at the least. It's either that or stay home all day with Caleb and listen to his continuous baby talk to Cinnamon Roll. Collin could only handle so much of it. 

So here he was, sat in the backseat of the car just as they're pulling into a parking spot. He slowly crawls out, looking at the police station before them. He blinks. He blinks again. He's actually here. 

He's not sure why that's such an achievement. 

He's brought back to reality as Hank rests a hand on his shoulder. He glances to his father’s face, smiling return to see him grinning.

“Come on, son,” Hank says, “I'll show you around.” 

,,,

Later, once Hank had shown Collin around the entire office, the android had gone to the kitchen to make the human some coffee. And to grab him a donut. They seemed to have an abundance of donuts. 

He's finishing the cup and turning when he runs face first into someone’s chest, nearly spilling the coffee in the process. He catches himself quickly as the person curses and pushes him back. He stumbles, his permanently damaged leg not catching him fast enough, and he ends up knocking into the counter. He grits his teeth, sure that his LED was currently a bright red. 

“Goddammit, you plastic prick!” an angered voice exclaims above him. He blinks a few times, his vision slightly blurry. He hasn't been able to fully repair since he was left at the graveyard due to the fact most of the damage on him was permanent. Meaning he'd always have to deal with these small disabilities. He looks up as his vision clears, not pleased to see who he had run into was none other than Gavin. From the memories Collin had of Connor’s, he knew this man was not nice. “Watch where you're fucking going!” 

Collin grits his teeth, wanting to be angry, but not really able to. It kind of was his fault. Plus, he knew it wasn't the best idea for him get mad. His pump regulator was a tad wacky. If he were to get too angry or stressed, it could fritz out. And there were only two other models of his regulator as far as he knew, so he thought it best to stay on the safe side of things. 

“Terribly sorry, Reed,” Collin said as he slowly pushes back up to his feet, his damaged leg shaking as it readjusts. “I did not-” 

“Yeah, you'd better be sorry, asshole!” Gavin shouts, knocking shoulders with the android. This causes the already unbalanced Collin to topple back to the ground with a thump, back to the entrance as the detective storms to the coffee machine. The human at first throws a glare at the downed android before he looks past Collin, taking on the features very much like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Collin, confused by his sudden reaction, looks over his shoulder, surprised to find Caleb stepping into the kitchen. The taller android’s eyes are narrowed to slits, somehow how a colder blue than usual. He moves closer, offering a hand to Collin who takes it gratefully, shifting on his weight a little. He's about to say something before Caleb speaks first, his tone hard: 

“I thought I warned you to leave them alone, Reed.” He's standing perfectly straight, his chest out, chin up, giving him a more menacing appearance. Collin glances at Reed, pleased to find the detective thoroughly terrified of the tall android. 

“Oh- oh yeah-? And what are you gonna do about it?!” Reed demands in a defiantly brave voice even as he stammers. 

“Oh, I'll show you,” Caleb said coolly, taking another menacing step forward. 

But Reed was already rushing from the kitchen, cursing the entire way. Caleb watches, his gaze still cold. Then he looks back at Collin, his eyes warming with concern. 

“Are you alright, Connor?” he asked, using their originally shared name. Despite having new names to be called by others, each of the Connor models still referred to one another as their original name out of respect and love. Collin likes this. He'd still go by Connor if Connor didn't. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Collin replied, before frowning. “What are you doing here? I thought you were staying home?” 

Caleb let's a small smile spread on his lips. “I followed. I got bored,” he answered, giving an awkward wink. Collin snorts at the face he makes when doing it. Then he remembers the coffee that was probably getting cold quickly. 

“Got to get back to Hank!” Collin exclaims, rushing from the kitchen. Caleb follows as his smile continues to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe


End file.
